Vampire, Wolf, Or Human
by FallenAngelRayven
Summary: When a new girl moves into town things get interesting for the Cullens and the Quileute take a high intrest in her. Follow Ash to see how she reacts.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival

On her way to her new home she decided to look out the window. She seen a sign saying something about a reserve and made sure to make a mental note of that. One of her brothers in the front seat looked back at her and felt sorry for making her move.

"Come on, Ash. Cheer up. You will get to have new friends. Even your wolves are happy."

She looks at her wolves who are both asleep.

"I don't know I just want to go to my old school."

Her dad looks at her in the review mirror and sighs as he keeps driving.

About ten minutes later they pull into a driveway with a beautiful white house with a nice sized forest in the back.

"Well I know where I will be." Ash said as she woke up her wolves and got out of the car grabbing her laptop and art sets.

Her dad helped her carry everything in as a guy in a pick up truck drove by looking at them with a smile. Her dad smiled back as she just rolled her eyes and walked up to her room. She smiled seeing a lake in the distance.

"Hey dad! You did great with your pick!" She set her things down and opened her window before getting her laptop out to get her music started.

She listened to her music and unpacked for so long she lost track of time until she seen it was 11pm.

"Shit! I've got to get to bed." With that she got her bed ready, showered, and just as she went to lay down her wolves ran in and jumped up on her bed making her smile.

**The Next Day**

It was her first day of school and she was late due to not setting her alarm. Once she was ready she grabbed her keys and ran out to her car and headed to school.

Once at school she was already half way through the day so she was figured out where to go pretty quickly.

'I just hope tomorrow isn't like this.' She sighed and headed to her last class not realizing she was being watched very closely by a few guys.


	2. Chapter 2: Neighbors?

Chapter 2: Neighbors?

It was her first day of school and she was late due to not setting her alarm. Once she was ready she grabbed her keys and ran out to her car and headed to school.

Once at school she was already half way through the day so she was figured out where to go pretty quickly.

'I just hope tomorrow isn't like this.' She sighed and headed to her last class not realizing she was being watched very closely by a few guys.

After her last class she went home and finished unpacking. Even made sure to set her alarm.

"Stupid. I mean really. How did i not set my alarm yesterday." She sighed when she seen someone pull into the driveway.

She slowly crept down the stairs as her wolves ran out the back door she left open causing her to run after them so they wouldn't get hit but when she got out there she seen a really tan guy with short black hair standing by her wolves. Next to him was a guy in a wheelchair.

"Um...hi?" She walked over cautious when the one in the wheelchair spoke first.

"Oh hi. We wanted to stop by and welcome you to Forks. My name is Billy Black. This is my son Jacob."

"Jake please." He said with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Ashely. Most people call me Ash. My dad isn't home right now but if you would like you could come in. We have coffee, tea, pop."

Billy looked at Jake before they both followed inside as she felt kinda bad for the house being a mess with boxes and unpacked things from moving.

"So what brought you to Forks, Ash?" Billy asked.

She was pouring coffee for Billy and hot water for herself. "Well we lost my mom last year and my dad decided it would be nice for a change of view. We lived there for a while and my dad has been looking at new places for a couple years now." She brought the coffee over to Billy trying to hide the pain of talking about it. "Thank my mom passing just kinda pushed it closer. He wanted to get away and start all new. So we moved here. He said maybe I could make new friends. But it had to have a nice area with a forest."

"You like woods?" Jake asked kinda worried as he looked at his dad.

"Yah. I love going for walks through the woods. That and it gives me a nice scene to paint."

"You like art?"

She nods when they see the time.

"Well I think we better get home. You have a nice day Ash. Sorry we couldn't meet your father." She smiled and walked them out the door and watched them leave before looking at her wolves.

"I don't trust them."


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Research

Chapter 3: Late Night Research

"You like art?"

She nods when they see the time.

"Well I think we better get home. You have a nice day Ash. Sorry we couldn't meet your father." She smiled and walked them out the door and watched them leave before looking at her wolves.

"I don't trust them."

She looks at her wolves smiling. "I think I'm going to do some research." She walks to her room and pulls her laptop up and begins doing research on the town.

She spent hours on the computer when she heard the door slam shut and remembered she forgot to make dinner but when she walked down she seen her dad holding a bag.

"Hey, Baby Girl. I brought dinner. Hope you like steak." He smiled and set the food down.

"So dad. How was the first day?"

He smiled and told her about his day then she told him about hers. After dinner her dad got ready and went to bed. She waited until ten then snuck out and into the woods wearing all black.

'I'm smart. I kept my black shredded jeans and black hoodie just for times like this." One of her two wolves followed her as she went out with her skateboard so she won't alert her dad.

"Ok, let's see what I can find out about this "reservation" I seen. How about I go to where I seen it."

She takes her skateboard and goes to where she seen the sign before getting miles to where it is. She smiles and heads to where it says and sees nothing but forest on her way there.

"I wonder what lies in this forest." She looks at her wolf who barks saying she's on board. Ash grabs a flash light out of her bag and heads into the forest after hooking her skateboard on the bottom where there should be a sleeping bag.

As she's walking she hears sticks cracking in front of her but that don't scare her. Nothing scared her. Not even the big black wolf that appeared in front of her light like it was there the whole time. It growled at her and stepped forward.

She smiled and stomped her foot down showing it she wasn't afraid causing it to run away.

"So there's huge wolves around here. Well, girl. What you say we hit the library tomorrow." She barked making Ash smile before they both headed home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Library

Chapter 4: Library

She smiled and stomped her foot down showing it she wasn't afraid causing it to run away.

"So there's huge wolves around here. Well, girl. What you say we hit the library tomorrow." She barked making Ash smile before they both headed home.

The next day was Saturday so there was no school giving her plenty of time to look into it.

After having breakfast with her dad she left to go check out the library. She took one of her wolves with her as she began her research.

**Meanwhile With The Quileute:**

"Sam she's different. I'm telling you. This is something we should bring up to Billy."

Sam looked around at the others when he finally decided maybe they were right. A new girl moves into town and she's not afraid of a huge wolf that stands taller than her. Something is wrong. And she smells like vampires. This is a big issue.

Embry snuck off while Sam wasn't looking to go back home and call Alice. "Maybe she will have info on this new girl."

"Cullen house. This is Alice."

"Hey Alice, it's Embry. I have a question on this new girl. She just moved into town. Name is unknown but she's not afraid of us. Has one wolf that we know of and smells like a vampire."

Alice stays quite for a bit trying to think. "Wait, I might know who your talking about. A new girl just got put in my Biology class. She did smell like wolf but she also smelled like vampire. I think her name is Asheley."

"Thanks for the info Alice. We'll look into it more and get back with you deal?"

"Deal. I will do the same. Talk to you later, wolf boy." They hung up and Embry went to the lake hoping maybe to give him some thoughts on her.

**Meanwhile Back At The Library:**

"So theres a group of wolves called the Quileute. It also says they live around here. No wonder they don't want me around there. Maybe we should confront those new neighbors by taking a trip into La Push to that beach." She smiles and shuts off the computer before grabbing her things and walks out with her wolf following her.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Told

Chapter 5: Secrets Told

"Deal. I will do the same. Talk to you later, wolf boy." They hung up and Embry went to the lake hoping maybe to give him some thoughts on her.

**Meanwhile Back At The Library:**

"So theres a group of wolves called the Quileute. It also says they live around here. No wonder they don't want me around there. Maybe we should confront those new neighbors by taking a trip into La Push to that beach." She smiles and shuts off the computer before grabbing her things and walks out with her wolf following her.

She goes back to her house to get ready for a beach party when her dad yells her name.

"Ash. Baby girl. Could I have you come down here. You have a guest."

She comes downstairs and sees her brother walk in the door and sees Jake and his dad.

"Hi, you know I was just heading over that way. I was going to that beach."

"Yes, we came to talk to you about something. We heard you seen some very large wolves in the woods."

She looked around and walked outside with her bag on her back and her wolves at her heels while Jake follows her.

"Hey. Look there's things that you aren't aware of. Things that should be happening around here."

"Then tell me. I know there are vampires. I can sense them. But the huge wolves. No idea about them."

"How do you know about vampires?"

She sighs and looks back towards the house.

"My brother. He's one. That's why he always wears long sleeves and a hood when its sunny. He stays out of the sun. He was turned and then killed his master. Came after us. Seen me and just stopped. So we adopted him. Helped work with him. He feeds off squirrels. He drains them and we use the meat. It's really good."

Jake looks shocked.

"Where are you from and do you know anyone by the name of Cullen?"

"We're from Arizona. And no. I've never heard of them. Kylin?" She yells for her brother and sees him open the doorway.

"What's up?"

"You know anyone named Cullen?"

"Negatory." He says looking at the guy.

Jake nods to him.

"Well there you go. Never met anyone by that name. Ok. Well, I will have to talk to my dad before your brother goes on La Push. But you're welcome." He said walking back up to the house.

Ash got into her car and tossed her bag in the passenger's seat while her wolves jumped in the back. She slowly backed out of the driveway and headed to the beach.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beach

Chapter 6: The Beach

Jake nods to him.

"Well there you go. Never met anyone by that name. Ok. Well, I will have to talk to my dad before your brother goes on La Push. But you're welcome." He said walking back up to the house.

Ash got into her car and tossed her bag in the passenger's seat while her wolves jumped in the back. She slowly backed out of the driveway and headed to the beach.

When she gets to the beach and opens the doors her wolves jump out and run towards the water as she runs after them smiling.

"Wait up you two."

She runs to the edge as they run into the water. She smiles and walks back a little ways and lays her towel down. Little did she know she was being watched.

"You must be the new girl everyone is talking about." Embry said watching as she gets in the water.

"Embry! Why don't you just go jump in with her." Seth said walking up.

"She's new. We don't know much about her. I'm not jumping in when we don't even know anything about her."

"Well I just got a call from Jake. She's human. Brother's a bloodsucker. Just like those cullens."

"Aren't they on our terf though?"

"They know nothing of the cullens. The boy's been raised by humans since he was made."

Embry goes back to watching her only half listening to Seth who looks where Embry is watching just as she comes up from under the water allowing the setting sun to cast a beautiful background on her as the sun's rays glisten off her wet skin.

"I call dibs." Embry says not taking her eyes off her. He smiled seeing her honey brown hair look dark from the water but still make it so pretty as the sun glistens off that.

"Then go talk to her." Seth says as he punches him in the shoulder before walking away.

Embry sighs but gets up and goes to talk to her. He walks down to the beach.

"How's the water?"

She looked up as her wolves ran up to him barking.

"Want to come in? It's a little cold but still really nice!"

He looks unsure as her wolves push him in. She smiles and swims over to him.

"Sorry about them. They enjoy playing with people. Especially when water is involved. The one with blue eyes is Star and one with brown eyes is Oak." She smiles sweetly at him.

After swimming around in the water for about an hour longer they get out and sit on the beach looking at the moon.

"So, how are you liking Forks?"

"It's nice. But I like La Push more. I don't know why but it feels a bit more homey."

"Yah, La Push is a great place. Maybe sometime I'll take you cliff diving. It's something us reservation people here do. It's lots of fun."

"Sounds like a date...I'm sorry. I never caught your name." She said smiling.

"Embry. Embry Call."

"Ashely. Most people call me Ash."

"Well Ash. It was nice meeting you but it's getting really late so I will let you go." He says as he helps her up and walks her to her car before leaving himself.

She smiles and heads back home. When she gets home her brother is standing on the porch.

"So how was everything? Did you enjoy your time at the beach? And why do you smell like wolf?"

"No reason." She says smiling before walking up to her room, getting changed, and crawling in bed.


End file.
